Party Games
by angelfire92
Summary: Sometimes party games are more trouble than a simple kiss. GrimmIchi Oneshot Lemon. YAOI! and mild rape warning. if you dont like that sorta stuff, dont read it.


Ahhhhhh mah gawd. So, I suddenly got really really inspired to do this random one shot lemon. XD

It's GrimmIchi, so if you don't like **YAOI** don't read this story. ***RAPE WARNING***

I made Ulquiorra the sensitive guy, and Grimmjow the bad boy, cuz Grimmy is much more of a bad boy than Ulquiorra. XD This is my first lemon, so I appreciate comments on how I might be able to improve, but please, no flaming. Sometimes it's just plain rude. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If I did, some things would definitely be changed.

Summary: Sometimes party games are more trouble than a simple kiss.

Note:

The ages are:

Ichigo, Orihime, Cadie (OC), Renji, Nel: 15

Ulquiorra, Starrk, Byakuya, Toushiro: 16

Grimmjow, Rangiku, Kisuke (Urahara), Yoruichi: 17

I apologized in advanced for the major OOC-ness of Ulquiorra, and Ichigo.

*oh, and it's all from Ichigo's Point of View!!

Hope you enjoy it! ~Nya!

* * *

I walked up to the hotel doors, which had a bouncer on either side.

"You got an invitation kid?", one of them asked. He was a big man, with thick arms.

"Yeah, it's right here".

I reached into my pants pocket, and fished out the party invitation and gave it to the bouncer. He glanced over it, and handed it back to me. The invitation found its way back into my pantst.

"Go on through", the bouncer said as he waved me through the doors.

I entered the lobby. It was crowded with teenagers. The whole student population of Karakura High School had been invited to Byakuya Kuchiki's 16th birthday celebration. Everybody was wearing relatively nice clothes, even though the invite said it was casual dress. Girls were clad in colourful baby-doll dresses while 4 ½-inch heels donned their dainty feet. I didn't understand how they could walk in those things. Surely 10% of all female deaths were from women falling over in 5-inch heels and breaking their necks. The guys were more sensible and wore dark pants, and dress shirts or polo's, while their feet were comfortably settled in even more sensible loafers. Fancy, casual, AND comfortable. All at the same time. Why this combination didn't occur to most women was beyond me. I myself was wearing a tight white wife-beater underneath an unbuttoned light-blue dress shirt, with black skinny jeans.

Once again, I looked around the lobby, for my 'date'. I can't really call her my date. She's more like my best friend. I saw a flash of green hair.

"Nel!", I shouted above the noise. "Over here!"

Nel turned and ran over to me. When she reached me, she jumped up and threw her arms around my neck, giggling like the maniac she is.

"Heya Itsygo! Where were you? I've been here for like, 10 minutes already!"

Itsygo. I can't believe she still calls me that. When we were little kids, she couldn't pronounce my name right, and I guess it just became her personal nickname for me. No one else in school would dare call me by that ridiculous nickname. Well, only if they were looking for a death wish.

I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. 15 years of age, and a sophomore at Karakura High School. Nel is one of my best friends. We've known each other since we were 5 years old. She is the only person who can get away with teasing me like that. I'm one of the toughest guys in my grade. I take Karate, and Kendo. I'm also a pretty good student. I have an A- average, although you wouldn't think so at first glance. I do, after all, have bright orange/red hair. Hence the ridiculous spin on my name, and another one of Nel's favourite nicknames for me, Strawberry. My mom and dad thought it was adorable when I was a child. Now it's just annoying. Everyone assumes I dye it this colour. Sheesh. There's kids with crazier coloured hair out there. Like Nel for example. Her hair is green. GREEN for gods sake! Either way, the guys think I'm tough and tend to stay out of my way, and all the girls think I'm really cool, but are too nervous to talk to me. Nel's always insisting that I should go talk to people more often. Tells me to go out and find a boyfriend. Oh, I'm bi-sexual by the way.

I feel tugging on my arm.

"Come on Ichi! I wanna go inside!!!", she whined.

That's right. We're still in the lobby. She half pulls, half drags me to the entrance doors leading to the ballroom. Yep. Typical Byakuya. Finds the nicest hotel in town, and decks it out to suit his liking. Nel pulls me through the giant double doors.

"Woah..."

The ceiling is so high, I can barely see it. It doesn't help that the entire room is dimly lit, but that's not the point. Black curtains cover all the walls, making it seem even darker. I look around the room, scanning it to the extent of my eyesight. To the left is a full out arcade. Everything from the classic PacMan, to the newest Dance Dance Revolution. To the right of me, I see a giant dance-floor. There's flashing lights overhead in multiple colours, and music pounding out of speakers that seem to be placed in every possible crevice and corner there is. It looked exactly like one of those sweet 16 parties you see on TV. Nel immediately pulled me over to the dance-floor and started dancing with me. It was really crowded so it was really just a mass of bodies grinding against each other. Nel and I danced our way across the floor to a less crowded area. After dancing for a good ten to twenty minutes, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to see long red hair pulled back from a gorgeous face, framed with angular tattoos. It was Renji Abarai, one of the most beautiful guys in the school. He was one of the reasons why half of the male population of the school was gay. I maintained my calm though. Renji was nothing more than a showpiece. Yes he was popular, and most of the school fawned over him, but there were a few people who knew what he was really like. Myself included.

"Hey there Kurosaki. How do you like the party so far?", he asked.

"It's going good. I really like the music they're playing", I replied, a little suspicious.

"Oh yeah! The music is great! Hey, wanna come request a song with me?", he flashed me a toothy grin.

"Uhmmm, sure..? I have to tell Nel though, or she'll wonder where I went".

I turned around, locked eyes with Nel, and mouthed her a silent plea to come save me from this red-headed 'wolf in sheep's clothing'. But she just smiled at me and shooed me away with her hands. Renji, seeing this conformation, pulled me away by my wrist, to where the DJ booth was. The booth was behind all the speakers, so it was a great deal quieter than it was out on the dance-floor. The light was very dim back here, and I had to wait until my eyes had adjusted somewhat to see what was going on. All I could see of the DJ was that he was wearing all casual clothing, a white t-shirt, underneath a black leather jacket, wearing loose dark-blue jeans. He had a black tuque on his head, and had these giant headphones hanging around his neck. He was looking down at the turntables in front of him, so I couldn't see his face. As me and Renji walked up to the booth, Renji shook his long shiny red locks out from they're usual ponytail, and flipped it out of his face. He propped his elbow on the edge of the booth table and leaned in towards the DJ.

"Hey there cutie", he flashed a dazzling smile at the DJ.

As the DJ looked up, I tried to see his face in the dim light.

"What do you want?", the DJ sighed.

OhMyGod. It was Ulquiorra Schiffer. One of the most gorgeous guys at school. He was a year older than me and Renji, and fairly quiet, he kept to himself, but I have to admit, I did have the hots for him.

"Just you babe", Renji grinned.

"_Dammit"_, I thought. Now I realized what Renji needed me for. I was the comparison. The average kid, used to make the good looking, look even more good looking. Great. Now there was no way in hell I was ever gonna have a chance with Ulquiorra. Not that I had much of a chance in the first place. So I was immensely surprised when he shot Renji down.

"No thanks", he said. "I prefer someone a little more sophisticated. Like him". He pointed at me.

"What?!" I said, surprised. I felt a slight blush rise to my cheeks.

Renji looked over at me in disbelief

"You'd choose him over me?" he asked. "Are you kidding? I mean, look at him!"

"I am looking at him", Ulquiorra said, smiling slightly, "and I think he's gorgeous".

"_Ohmygod!Ohmygod!Ohmygod!"_ I blushed even harder. I probably turned the colour of a cherry.

Renji shot me a glare with as much venom as he could possibly muster. If looks could kill, I'd be stone cold right now. He stormed off in a huff.

"Sorry about that", I apologized to Ulquiorra. "You didn't have to stick up for me like that. I'll just leave you alone now". I turned away, embarrassed at what had just conspired.

"Wait!" he said, and grabbed my forearm as I started to walk away.

I stopped.

"I wasn't sticking up for you, I really do think your gorgeous. In fact, I think your the most gorgeous person here tonight". He smiled at me.

"_He has the best smile I've ever seen" _I thought to myself, and I let my mind wander.

"Do me a favour", he said, snapping me out of my trance.

"Uh, s-sure thing", I stuttered.

"My break is in an hour", he said. "Will you meet me by the drink fountain around then?"

"Yeah. See you there", I replied.

We smiled at each other, and he surprised me yet again, by kissing my hand before I left. I headed towards the fountain, and when I got there, I realized that I still had a whole hour before I was supposed to meet him. So I decided to go to the hotel's pool room, which Byakuya had also rented out along with the rest of the whole main floor of the hotel. The pool room had an Olympic sized swimming pool, and two 12-person hot-tubs. I decided that I would have a soak in the hot-tub, because that way, I could relax my muscles, which were still sore from the intense karate session I had earlier that day. I went to the change room, and realized that I didn't have a bathing suit, but obviously Byakuya had thought of that as well, and was extremely generous, (it helped that he was also insanely wealthy), for there was a very large booth, stocked with a variety of bathing suits, for both men and women. Apparently, each guest could have one free bathing suit. I picked out a pair of black board shorts that had a bluey-green leaf pattern on it, and the woman at the front, hole-punched my invitation, to show that I had taken my one free bathing suit.

I decided to leave a note for Ulquiorra, in case I didn't come back from the pool in time, so I wrote him a note telling him where I was going to be, wrote his name on it, and left it for him at the drink fountain. Then I proceeded to walk into the change room, put on my new swimsuit, and walked into the pool room. Out of the two hot-tubs that were there, it was obvious which one I was going to get in. One was filled with adults, possibly adult friends or family of Byakuya, or they might have even been tenants of the hotel. The other hot-tub was half filled with chattering teenagers. I walked over to the teenager hot-tub, and slid into the heated water. As I sat down, I realized that I was sitting next to Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, another handsome student from school, although he was more celebrated for his bad boy image than anything else. I scanned the faces of the people in the pool, and realized that I knew most of them. There was Rangiku, Toushiro, Orihime, Kisuke, and Yoruichi. The only one I didn't recognize was a girl who had blue hair with orange highlights. Kisuke saw me staring at her.

"Oh Ichigo! I see you've noticed Cadie Lunatone! I suppose you could say that she's my 'plus one'", he grinned happily at me.

"Oh, uhm nice to meet you Cadie", I said, being polite.

"Same here!" she smiled widely at me, and her eyes sparkled. For some reason she reminded me of Nel. A very happy person.

Everyone started talking again, and I drowned them out, shut my eyes, let my head rest against the edge of the tub, and let my mind wander...

.........

Suddenly I felt an elbow nudge me in the side. I opened my eyes and looked up. Yoruichi informed me that they were starting a game of truth or dare, and asked whether I wanted to join in or not.

"Sure, why not?" I agreed.

There was more excited chattering and then the game began. It started off tame, but then the dares got a little more shocking, and the truths got a little bit deeper and darker. I let my mind wander again.

Once again I was suddenly pulled back to reality by the sound of my name being called. I blinked my eyes, and looked over to Rangiku, who had said my name.

"Ichigo, Truth or Dare?" she asked deviously.

"Dare", I replied immediately. It was the only choice I ever picked. I was never one for spilling my guts, and I had a habit of never turning down a dare. Ever. I just hoped that they didn't know that.

Rangiku sat there, trying to think up a suitable dare for me to do. Suggestions were made, but she turned them down. Suddenly, Cadie grinned, and leaned over to whisper something into Rangiku's ear. She smiled and nodded excitedly. Then she whispered into Grimmjow's ear, to which he smirked and nodded yes. I began to feel nervous.

"Okay Ichigo! You wanted a dare, well here it is! Your dare is to make out with Grimmjow and you can't stop until HE breaks the kiss!" she laughed giddily. Yoruichi clapped in approval. Orihime just looked plain shocked.

"NO. WAY. IN. HELL." I stated. I hoped that they would back off and choose something else. But Rangiku held strong.

"That's your dare, and you have to do it!", she exclaimed happily.

I tried again. "What about Grimmjow? What if he's not okay with it?!"

Grimmjow just grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Nah, I'm absolutely perfect with it", he chuckled.

Great, not only did I have to play on his terms, but he was going to have fun with me too.

"What's the matter Ichi? Chicken?", Yoruichi asked innocently.

That's what got me. I hated it when people questioned my courage. I absolutely hated it.

"No way! I'm not backing down! You want me to kiss him, fine! I'll kiss him!" I said angrily

"Don't worry _Ichi_. I'll go easy on you", he practically purred.

"No need", I smirked back. There was no way I was letting this bastard hold something over me.

He smiled again. "Okay then", he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me towards him.

He whispered in my ear, "I sure hope your a good kisser, because I'm not an easy guy to satisfy."

"No worries then", I whispered back. Take that.

He pulled back, winked at me, and then, his lips were on mine.

At first, it was gentle, wary, as if he was expecting me to pull back. When I didn't, he kissed me harder, crushing my face closer to his. I could tell he was getting into it, because he started tangling his hands in my hair. He bit my lower lip hard, and I gasped. He took the opportunity to stick his tongue in my mouth. I bit his tongue, trying to get it out of my mouth, but he ignored the pain, and kept exploring the inside of my mouth. I wasn't going down without a fight though, and the battle for dominance began. As our tongues wrestled each other, my hands found their way into teal locks, that were surprisingly soft. I started to enjoy myself, maybe a little too much. He won dominance, and immediately started exploring my mouth. His tongue ran over-top of mine, and when he rubbed it against the roof of my mouth, I shivered. I pulled his face closer to mine, breathing in his scent. The smell rushed to my head, and I was losing my train of thought. I had completely submit to him, he was overpowering, intoxicating.

Cadie cheered us on, while Yoruichi clapped happily, and Kisuke wolf-whistled.

"Seriously guys, you can stop now. It's steamy enough as it is", remarked a miffed Toushiro.

"Oh give it a rest Taichou!" said Rangiku.

"Stop calling me that! I'm not a capta---oufff!", Toushiro replied frostily, before his head was shoved in between Rangiku's size-able breasts.

"Oho, Taichou! That tickles!" Rangiku giggled.

........

"Ichigo? Is that you?!", I heard someone say.

I pulled away from Grimmjow, and he pulled me back in, but he wasn't fast enough to stop me from seeing Ulquiorra standing there, two drinks in his hands, with a look of absolute hurt and betrayal plastered all over his face.

"Grimmjow pulled my head back towards his saying, "Come on baby. It's just getting started".

I pushed him off of me and got out of the hot-tub to follow Ulquiorra who had walked away. The air was cool after the warmth of the hot-tub, and it raised goosebumps all over my wet skin. Grimmjow called out to me.

"Hey babe, where ya going? It was just getting good".

I ignored him and went to find Ulquiorra. He wasn't anywhere in the pool room, so I assumed that he had changed and gone back out to the ballroom. I changed out of my wet clothes, back into my shirt and jeans, and went back out to the dance floor. I went over to the DJ booth to see if he went back there, but he hadn't. The songs were on an automatic play-list. So I went over to the drinks fountain, he wasn't there either. I had just about given up, when I saw him by the virtual snowboarding machine, with Starrk, one of his good friends. I knew Starrk, because he sat next to me in my English class. He had failed it last year, and was repeating it. It made sense that they were here. Both Ulquiorra and Starrk were on the snowboarding team at school. I overheard Starrk talking to Ulquiorra.

"What's wrong with you man? You have the highest score on this game out of everyone I know. What's up?" he sounded concerned.

"I guess it's just one of those days", Ulquiorra replied coldly.

I looked at the screen. He was doing horribly. He seemed extremely distracted and it was all my fault. I walked towards them and Starrk saw me first.

"Hey Ichigo", he greeted me. "You enjoying the party so far?"

"Yeah", I replied. "I'm having fun."

"Of course you are", I heard Ulquiorra mutter darkly.

I heard the malice in his voice. Starrk didn't notice though, and continued to introduce us.

"Ichigo, this is Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra, this is Ichigo".

"Yes, yes, Starrk. I know who he is", I told him.

Ulquiorra just turned away and remained silent.

"Uhm, Starrk", I asked. "Do you mind if I talk to Ulquiorra alone for a second?"

"Sure", he said. "Just promise me that you'll tell me all about it later!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever". I shooed him off.

Ulquiorra still wouldn't look at me. I took a deep breath.

"Ulquiorra, please look at me!" I pleaded.

"I don't see why I should!", he replied bitterly. "Now do you mind? I'm trying to have a little fun here!"

He turned his attention back towards the snowboarding game.

That got me angry.

"Hey! What's your deal?! Where do you get off acting like that?! It's not like I'm cheating on you! We're not dating or anything! You don't get to tell me who I get to kiss!" I was out of breath from yelling.

Ulquiorra went quiet and got off the snowboarding game. He looked at me sheepishly, all of his previous anger gone.

"I'm sorry for being rude to you. It's just.... I get... jealous... whenever I see someone else.... kissing you. I really like you.... a lot". He said softly.

"Well I really like you too". I replied, my anger gone as well.

I looked at him and he looked at me, and we stood there for five seconds which felt like hours overcome with relief. And in an instant, Ulquiorra had his arms around me, in a warm, comforting hug. As we were hugging, a slow song came on. And Ulquiorra asked me,

"May I have this dance?".

"Of course", I replied happily.

We moved to the dance-floor, amidst the other couples swaying from side to side. Ulquiorra put his arms around my waist, and I put my arms around his shoulders. As we swayed back and forth to the beat of the melody, I lent my head against his chest, which was comfortingly warm. As the song ended, Ulquiorra pulled away from me, and my cheek felt cool in the absence of his warmth. I looked up at him and he put his hands on my shoulders. He drew my face close to his and kissed me. It wasn't a hard kiss, and he didn't try anything. He didn't do anything but kiss me, and it was amazing. I could feel him pouring all of his love and passion into that single kiss. And I did the same. So much so, that I was breathless when we broke the kiss. I was speechless.

"Ichigo? You okay? Helloooo....?".

It took me a while to register what he was saying, and I finally replied with

"Where the heck did that come from?!"

He looked worried. "Why? Are you upset? I'm sorry I kissed you".

"Don't be", I replied. "It was wonderful. I really enjoyed it".

Ulquiorra smiled and led me off the dance-floor back over to the DJ booth. He kissed me again, with just as much passion as before. It wasn't as long though. He told me that his break was almost over, and that the play-list would start repeating any minute now. I said okay and started to leave, but before I had gone two steps, he grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"What now?", I asked, a little confused.

"Uhm, Ichigo...", Ulquiorra started nervously, "... will you... be my... boyfriend?" He braced himself for rejection.

"Of course!" I replied happily.

He looked relieved. "Great. I'll see you later then".

"Sure thing", I walked off smiling to myself, and wondering what to do next.

I didn't want to go back to the jacuzzi, in case Grimmjow was there, and wanted to finish our dare. I decided to go to the arcade, where I found Nel Dancing her heart out on the DDR machine. I joined her, and we worked up a bit of a sweat. She made us play "Sexy Planet" on expert, which we failed, but I had fun anyways. I decided to go back to the pool room to shower off, and to wake myself up a bit, because I was starting to get tired.

After the quick shower, I redressed, and dried my hair. I ran my hands through my hair a few times to spike it up a bit, and walked out of the shower-room. As soon as I did, I regretted it though, because Grimmjow had just walked out of the change-room door opposite me. It seemed he hadn't noticed me though, so I tried to sneak away. As soon as I left the men's changing area, I thought I was safe, but I turned out to be wrong. Dead wrong. As I turned to leave, I felt a hand grab my wrist, and was immediately spun around into Grimmjow's powerful arms.

"Hey Sexy, where'd ya go? You haven't fulfilled your dare yet". He was grinning at me like a deadly predator that had just caught it's prey.

"Let go Grimmjow. I already kissed you. The dare's over".

He grinned even wider,"Oh, but it isn't, my little _Ichi._ Ya see, _I _ didn't break the kiss, which is a shame. It was just getting interesting. Where _did _ you go anyways?"

"It's none of _your _business!" I pushed him away from me angrily and stormed off.

"Hey, where do you think your going?" he questioned me, as he jogged up beside me.

"I already said, it's none of your business!"

I turned down a hallway, hoping there was a washroom I could disappear into, but it was just a dead end.

"Well well. It looks like it's just you and me now. And there's nowhere for you to go." he grinned yet again.

"What are you planning to do...?" I asked nervously.

"_This_" he said, as he trapped me between himself and a wall.

His body was pushing up against mine, and I wasn't strong enough to push him off.

"Looks like your not that tough after all, huh? Your just a big push-over." As he said this he ran his hand up my thigh, up under my shirt and along my side. I shivered.

"Please stop Grimmjow", I said.

"Why? Ya scared of me?" he chuckled.

"Please Grimmjow. Just please stop", I pleaded.

He smirked," I love it when you beg. Look at what I've reduced you to."

As he said this he moved his hand from my side to my inner thigh, dangerously high up. I started shaking.

"Look at yourself. Pathetic. Looks like I'm going to have to take charge."

I looked up at him worriedly, and when I did, my lips connected with his. When I tried to pull my face away, his free hand shot up and tangled itself in my hair, pulling my face closer to his. His tongue was unrelenting, and was forcing its way into my mouth. I wanted to bite down on it, to make him stop, but my body wasn't responding in the right way. Instead of hurting him, my body moved closer to his, closing off what little space there was between us. I felt him smirk into the kiss. He was obviously pleased with himself. Almost instantly he flipped me around so that I was facing the wall and his muscular chest was pushed up against my back. I tried to use what leverage I had to push myself up off the wall, but he was still too strong for me. As he pushed harder against me, I felt his erection digging into my lower back. He roughly put one hand on the back of my neck and pushed me up against the wall while his other hand pried my legs apart and started rubbing my crotch through my tight jeans. I immediately tried to close my legs again, but he had placed his feet between mine so they couldn't move closer together. I was trapped. I tried to push his hands away with mine, but the hand that was holding my neck caught my wrists and held them against the wall above my head. His other hand had now moved around to my front and had undone my belt buckle, and was now currently busied with the task of undoing my jeans. I was about to call for help, but as he slid his hand into my pants and stroked my member through my boxers, all that came out was a low moan. Mortified, I shut my mouth tightly. Grimmjow took my moan as a sign to keep going, and continued to put his hand in my boxers and fully grab onto my hardening member. As his fingers roughly stroked me, I let out another moan, and I started to feel myself getting harder and harder. I kept telling myself that this was wrong, but my body said that it was oh so sinfully right. As I was trying to sort things out in my head,i felt my pants and boxers being tugged down. All of a sudden, Grimmjow inserted an slick finger into my entrance, and I felt my muscles immediately clamp down on it. This time it was Grimmjow who moaned.

"Oh god. Your just so fucking tight _Berry_. I can't wait to stretch you out."

He inserted a second finger and quickly scissored me, when I heard him unzipping his pants. I felt something big and hard press up against my sensitive opening. I started freaking out.

"_No, NO!! This CAN'T be happening! It just CAN'T!!!!" _I screamed at myself.

I tried to tell Grimmjow to stop right now, but to my extreme horror, my mouth decided to add in another word, so what I ended up saying was:

"Grimmjow, please DON'T stop!"

"Whatever you say, _Berry-kun_." he replied.

I felt him slide in all the way. I cried out in pain. He was too big. Way too big. I could feel him stretching me out. It hurt so bad. I felt tears stinging at my eyes. I told him to take it out, which he did, but only for him to thrust it back in again, twice as hard. I bit my hand to stop from screaming. He kept up his intense pace, not once slowing down. He angled himself a little bit, and I found myself biting my hand even harder and he hit my prostate. I moaned loudly, and tilted my head back so it was resting against his shoulder. He hit my prostate even harder and my head flung forward into the wall. I couldn't feel any pain though. My hands were still being held above my head, and Grimmjow's free hand was jerking off my fully stiff and throbbing manhood. I could feel my climax building in the pit of my stomach. He was moving at an irregular pace now, but he was still pounding into me with the same amount of brutal force as before. I bit my hand hard enough to draw blood, as I silently screamed my release. As my muscles tightened around his cock, he lent his head on my shoulder, and slowed down to deep, powerful , penetrating thrusts, that were continually slamming into my prostate. As I was riding my post orgasm high, I felt him bite down hard on my neck, so he wouldn't scream as he came inside me. I didn't feel any pain though. Didn't feel anything. I just felt like I was floating. As he pulled out of me, he let me tun around to face him. I looked down and my breath caught. How had something that HUGE fit inside me. It was a miracle that I was even standing. Grimmjow was leaning towards me, with his hands planted against the wall on either side of me. His head was down and he was panting. I felt the bruise on the side of my neck throbbing. I put my hand up to it and felt teeth marks. Grimmjow looked up and saw me with my hand pressed up against my neck.

"Heh, looks like I got a little carried away", he chuckled.

I suddenly remembered what just happened.

"A LITTLE?! YOU PRACTICALLY JUST RAPED ME!" I screamed at him.

He just smirked, "You can't rape the _willing _Ichi. And admit it, you _loved every second of it."_

I blushed furiously. I had liked it. He had made me feel good. But now I just felt dirty.

"See? Your blushing. Your just a little slut, aren't you?"

I felt tears stinging at my eyes. He was right. I was a slut. I had just agreed to Ulquiorra's boyfriend, and here not half an hour later, I was having sex with Grimmjow in a deserted hallway. I felt so ashamed. I could have died right there. No. I couldn't let Grimmjow do this to me. I couldn't let him toy with my emotions. He _forced_ himself on me. I never agreed to this. I had to find Ulquiorra right away. I had to get out of there before Grimmjow did something else. Something worse. I waited until was busy doing up his jeans, then quickly darted off to the side and dashed off. I was extremely thankful for my ability to ignore immense pain, as I was pretty sure that I would not normally be standing without it. I stooped quickly to pull up my pants and re-buckle my belt, when I heard footsteps closing in on me. I felt as though my heart would start pounding out of my chest. I dashed off again, into the middle of a crowd of people that were on the dance-floor. I paused as I frantically tried to remember where the DJ's booth was. Suddenly, I felt a hand close around my wrist. Without thinking, I turned around and punched the face of the hands owner, thinking it was Grimmjow. I looked up. I had just punched Ulquiorra. He looked at me in shock, one hand still holding my wrist, the other hand cupping his cheek where it had connected with my fist.

"What the hell was that for?!" he asked in disbelief.

I just collapsed into his arms, and burst out into sobs, the pain between my legs a constant reminder of the evenings events.

--END--

* * *

LOLMYF**KINGGOD. This took FOREVER to write. Like one day, I just started writing it, then I got busy, and never got around to it again.

Man. I'm glad I got this finished. I'm still debating over a sequel/second conclusive chapter thing. Who knows, maybe it will spark a full on story, with a plot and everything!!! (Le Gasp)

but yeah. Read and review please! If I get a lot of reviews, I might just get up off my ass long enough to write some more.

For those of you who don't know, I am a human Rangiku. Which means I'm EXTREMELY LAZY and will do next to NO work at all. God, Taichou would kill me. _

and yeah I know it ended super abruptly, but this story came to me in a dream (no joke) and that's sorta where it ended. XD

and poor Ichi. I made it sorta rape-ish, because I feel that Grimmjow would most certainly not care whether the other person was willing or not. ..

**Grimmjow**: HELL NAW I DON'T!!!

**Angel**: Shush, Grimmy. Back to your corner.

**Grimmy**: I don't wanna!

**Angel**: (throws ball of yarn) there ya go!

**Grimmy**: Oh!!! MINE! (runs off)

well there ya have it. Im not gonna let Ichi talk because he will most certainly try to murder me.

Bye bye!!


End file.
